Taki property of Sho
by osaka-jazzed
Summary: A pairing not yet seen... Oneshot! Songfic to I'm yours by Jason miraz. Warning: contains copious amounts of fluff, sunshine, and Shonen ai. Taki/Sho


A one-shot of nothing! Not exactly sure what this was supposed to be...

But, this is the first time anyone has made a fic for this pairing, so that's something I guess.

* * *

The metal steps rattled as oversized sneakers pounded their way to the seventh floor of the city high-rise. The blue canvas duffle rustled with three days worth of used clothes as the slight boy swung over the last landing. Eyes still lightly closed, he swerved to avoid a stray flower pot, not even starting at the flock of pigeons that took off next to him.

It wasn't until he reached the door that he slowly opened his eyes; not even out of breath. As he stepped inside the room, he was jumped on by a woman with matching honey-colored hair who was splattered all over with paint and had a daisy tucked behind her left ear. Taki let himself go limp as his mother hugged him tight.

"I'm home"

* * *

Taki had lived with his mother in the loft since he could remember, which included his father. He only had vauge memories about him, a smile, and a laugh. But that had been years ago. He'd never called or came to visit since Taki could remember, and it had ceased to really bother him.

Mr. Sugihara's room at the end of the hall was now dark and foreboding; everything was left untouched until it slowly gathered huge amounts of dust.

Taki could only really remember little about the day his father left, but when the subject had happened to come up, his Mother would usually start crying. And so the dark room at the end of the loft remained locked and untouched.

Taki's own room was a different story. Painted a cheery sunshine yellow, it was at the top of the loft, looking over the street and the temple area across the road. Large windows let the sun stream through the ceiling almost indecently, reflecting off the blank walls.

In a corner of the room Taki found one of his most prized possessions. An old guitar rested against the wall, gleaming dully in the dizzying sunlight. It sat nestled carefully between his manga collection and his favorite pair of sneakers. It had been a birthday present, the year before his father left. He could almost see their smiles as he unwrapped it slowly...

With the guitar in hand, he fell backwards onto his bed, soaking in sunshine. The even warmth made him relax and melt into his blanket as his hands took their places automatically. But to really play it right, he opened his eyes fully, blinking at the amount of sun that streamed from the ceiling. He hummed along with the song, until he could get down the melody. Then all he had to do was...sing? Strumming absently he opened his mouth.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it-  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks... and now I'm trying to get back  
_

He had to smile at this; the lyrics were perfect. Because if he was cold, then Sho was hot. That's just how it went. _  
_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest-  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn... to win some or learn some!_

Learn some... Yeah, he'd learned something..But how he was going to tell anybody was beyond his imagination...

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

The guitar got a little faster, and his eyes opened up a little wider. Open mind! If he opened his mind, he could beat Eishi; if he could do that, then he could stay on the team woth Sho.

_Listen to the music of the moment, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved._

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Strange, out of all the songs he knew to pick a love song, even if it was very relaxed. And then again, not really...

_  
D-d-do do you, do you, d-d-do, do you want to come?  
Scoot on over closer dear, I'll whisper in your ear  
Oh yes love, love, love, love, love, love._

Not, that strange he decided. He had someone to play it for someday...

Although it might be a bit much to ask from luck...

_I've been spending way too long tricking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

His Mother was standing in the doorway with a plate of Yakiniku (His all-time favorite) nodding her head in time with the music. The smile on her face was genuine, and the daisy still tucked behind her ear swayed up and down. She didn't ask why he was smiling like he hadn't in so long, she was just happy to see it. The last time, it had been when he'd opened up that guitar on the evening of his birthday.

I_ guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

. He was going to keep his spot on the select team, and his spot next to Sho, no matter what.

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
-I won't hesitate-  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
-No more, no more-  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
-It cannot wait, I'm sure-_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't _

_there's no need __to complicate-_

_'Cause our time is short_

_  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours..._

* * *

When the song was finished, the guitar put away in it's corner, and the plate of Yakiniku successfully devoured, Taki opened his skylight and watched the sun as it set. The wind ruffled his hair, making him think of the training camp, and everyone he'd met there. He bet Teppei was eating a large dinner, telling his parents all about his heroics while speaking really fast. Like a monkey... Taki smiled. dorky Teppei...and he thought _he _was strange.

What about Sho? Sho lived with his brother... Taki would bet he was alone right now, in an empty house with his brother at work. He wondered if Sho knew, or could possibly know that he was on anyone's mind. And the thought made him smile, because he could sing that song for Sho all he wanted to and Sho would never hear it.

So with the skylight still open he got back out his guitar and sat up by the window, thinking that he would play Sho's song for him one more time.

And for once, he kept his eyes wide open.


End file.
